Natsume's Cat
by anime-fangirl-o.0-vm
Summary: xOne shot!x Mikan is a brunette who loves everything! Even Natsume? Well, Natsume will confess to Mikan in a different way in this story. He wouldn't even blush! because...well, just find out! R&R!


Whee! Hi guys! This is my 3rd fic! A One shot MikanxNatsume story. R&R Please and Thank you!

* * *

"La la la la la." Mikan was eating her favorite Howalans in Central Town today. She was eating each Howalans carefully so that it will not fall on the ground, 'coz we all know that her allowance is really really low!

Mikan Sakura, a no star before and a single star now.

After the incident of Natsume's being kidnapped, Mikan and Natsume were now closer than before. Well, not yet an item, but at least they have a head start, right?

Anyways, back to the story.

Mikan thought to visit her best friend today since it's a Saturday anyways.

She knocked on the big doors of Hotaru's lab, but no one answered.

"Hello? Hotaru, are you in there?" Mikan slowly pushed the door and to her surprise, the door was open. She went inside and search for her best friend in every room she could find but there was no Hotaru.

"Oh well, I'll just look around then." So Mikan looked at Hotaru's inventions until she was tired.

"Boy… Hotaru really has many inventions," Mikan sat on the sofa never noticing if there's something placed on the sofa, "Ouch!," Mikan looked at the thing she sat on, "A ring? Wow! It's so cute!" Mikan examined the ring in its every angle.

The ring has a red gem on its top. And gold all around.

"This must be worth a fortune! Did Hotaru invented this or just bought it in central town?"

Mikan was so curious with the ring for no reason and tried to wear it, "Wow! It even fits my middle finger!"

With Hotaru

"Where did I put that thing?"

"Imai, what are you doing?" Ruka was just passing by and saw Hotaru scanning the ground.

"I'm looking for my invention, stupid." Hotaru didn't even mind to look at Ruka and continued searching for her invention on the ground.

"Hey! I was just asking. Well, good luck on that, I need-" Ruka was about to leave Hotaru when he was shot by the baka gun 3 times.

_Baka baka baka_

"Help me or else." Hotaru threatened while showing Ruka a picture of himself wearing Mikan's school uniform.

"Oh please, Imai. Have mercy!" Ruka didn't care anymore of Hotaru's black mailing and continued walking away.

"You should really help me now or I will show everyone a photo of you wearing a bikini."

Well, that caught Ruka's attention. If he let Hotaru pass this, he's career will come to end!

"… _Everyone will think I'm gay! Especially… Sakura!" _Ruka's blood ran out and he hurriedly helped Hotaru.

With Natsume

Natsume was under the shade of the Sakura tree reading his manga as usual.

It was already 4pm, but still no sign of that clumsy brunette.

Ya, he is worried for her but only a _little._

A/N: That's what Natsume said to me…

"Where could polka dots be? Not that I'm worried, it's just that she's not bugging at this time of hour, weird… shut up or I'll burn you to ashes!" Koko who was passing by repeated everything Natsume said in his mind.

But when Natsume threw a fire ball right next him; he ran away for his dear life.

With Mikan

After inserting the ring on her middle finger a glow came out from the ring, "w-what is happening?!"

-

Hotaru and Ruka searched high and low for Hotaru's invention and gave up searching because it's almost time for dinner.

"Imai, what are we looking for, anyways?" Ruka suddenly thought never realising that before.

"Baka, you were searching my invention not even knowing what my invention looks like." Hotaru just kept walking towards her lab and saw something glowing inside one of the doors of her lab.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I got scared when you were black mai-" Hotaru have put her hand on Ruka's mouth, making him blush.

"_Why am I blushing?"_

"Shut up, look, there's something glowing in my living room." Ruka followed where Hotaru was pointing and thought how ridiculious he was for only noticing that now.

They both ran towards the room and Ruka was surprised to see that it was only a cat.

Hotaru just went to the cat and scolded it for entering her lab without permission.

"Never enter my lab again, baka." Hotaru threw the harmless cat off the window making a thud sound.

Ruka's jaw dropped on the floor when he saw the scene in front of his very eyes.

"What did you do that for?! It was just a poor, harmless, defenseless cat for crying out loud!" Ruka kept shouting and shouting, until Hotaru's baka gun shot him up.

_Baka baka baka_

"_This is the 2__nd__ time she shot me with her baka gun! Grrr!'_

He looked at Hotaru and saw her drinking tea. Ruka mumbled some words that no human being can understand while standing up, again.

"Don't worry, we're only at the 2nd floor so the cat will still live."

Ruka fell anime style, _"How many living room does this girl need! At least she cared for the cat…"_

Ruka stared at Hotaru and, obviously, Hotaru saw this and shoot him with the baka gun again.

_Baka baka baka_

"Imai…." Ruka was now raging with anger.

With Mikan

"_Ouch! Why did Hotaru threw me on the window! Wahh! Hey- wait a sec… how did I fit the window anyways? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hotaru even carried me using her hands!"_

Mikan looked at her hands and her eyes grew wide.

…

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume's POV 

I was heading to the Sakura tree near a small pond after accomplishing another mission. That bastard Persona! I can't believe him! 2 missions in one night! He really does think of me as his slave! Damn him!

-sigh-

"_I wonder what happened to polka dots today? She didn't even visit me in OUR favorite spot today. Weird…_

_Wait- what's weird is that I'm thinking about her! The same brunette who keeps annoying me! I should really avoid her… _

…

_She influences me a lot."_

'meow meow'

Huh? Was that a cat that I hear?

'Meow! Meow! Meow!'

I covered my ears with the sudden scream of the feline.

"_What is that dreadful noise! It's even more awful than polka dot screaming. It sounds like a dying cat?! "_

I ran to the source of the problem and found a cat lying on the floor half dead. I walked to it closer making every step lightly to not scare the brown cat.

I kneeled down and looked at it carefully for a sec and lifted it up using both of my hands.

The cat stared at me and _blushed?_

Mikan's POV

I was laying on the floor minding my own business since I am totally confuse right now, when someone grabbed me and lifted me.

We stared at each other's eyes and to my surprise it was Natsume.

"_Natsume is like cradling me…" _I blushed with the sudden thought. I tried to escape from his grip, but obviously, he's too strong for me.

"What are you doing all alone here dumb cat? Pets are not allowed in the Academy."

"meow meow meow"

How stupid can I get! I'm a cat for crying out loud! He will never understand me!

Natsume stared at me and sighed, "since you're here anyways, I guess I should take care of you for the time being."

Natsume walked over to the Sakura tree and sat under it. Hmm, weird… why wouldn't he sleep already. It's already late!

Then he began patting my head.

Total silence. Then, he started talking to me.

"You know… I sometimes wish I could just be an animal who doesn't even has feelings…" he began telling me, "I'm such a loser that I can't even tell the girl I love what I feel towards her…"

"_So Natsume likes someone…" _We just sat under the Sakura tree for about an hour. I didn't mind at all, I was too preoccupied at what Natsume said that was silent the whole time.

"I love you… Mikan." Wait! Did I heard that right?! Natsume loves me?! B-but…

So… the only thing I could do right now is faint…

Morning

I woke up early today 'coz I was too worried that I might never change back to my own body. I slept on Natsume's couch, but still it's very soft and comfortable.

I stretched my uh…4 legs? And jumped on Natsume, who is still sleeping on his bed.

Wow… so this is how Natsume's room looks like. Lucky him!

All of a sudden, I remembered what natsume said. I blushed at the suden thought and smiled.

"_I guess I love you too, Natsume… but how will I return that love if my body is like this?! Natsume…I love you…"_

I stared blankly on nothingness and shooked my head. I shouldn't give up! I'll find a way to return back to normal! Yes!

So…what happened last night?

Hmm, I guess I fell asleep on Natsume's lap last night and he got worried that I'll catch a cold if he left me outside. Teehe! I never knew Natsume can be so caring!

….I shooked Natsume so that he wouldn't be late for class, but he only grunted.

I know you guys are wondering why am I doing this…well, Natsume was so nice to me last night that I can only repay him by waking him up.

I purred like a real cat, but to no avail he wouldn't budge.

In this situations, I need desperate measures! …"_Wow! I never knew I could say such big words before!"_

I looked at my paw and tried to reveal my nails in each…uh…finger?

Then, I carefully waited for the right moment to attack the harmless flame caster.

Wait for it…

…3

…2

…1

Attack!

"Ouch!!" Natsume jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor. His butt ache as he stood up.

He looked at me and glared, "you stupid cat! You should really-" I stopped him by meowing and pointed on his alarm clock.

He stopped shouting at me and looked at where I was pointing. He then sighed and mumbled a thanks.

Hmph! At least he thanked me.

After a couple of minutes Natsume was ready and we went out of his wonderful room. He locked it up and carried me on his arms like I was a baby.

We walked quietly on the crowded corridors and ignored the stares we received in every student we passed by…

Hehe… I kinda enjoy Natsume's touch. No! I'm blushing again!

"Hi Natsume!"

"Hn." So Natsume is the one who fetches Ruka… he's so nice…

At last! We reached the classroom after receiveing stares from all the girls who drooled when we passed them. Hmm, do we even looked good together? What am I thinking?!

Natsume and Ruka walked coolly towards their seat and they did their everyday routine: Ruka patting his rabbit while Natsume reading one of his manga.

I'm just looking at everyone who was staring at us.

"Meow."

Everyone stepped closely to us as if they never saw Natsume bringing a pet in class. Oh ya, he never did. Or did he?

I scanned the classroom and saw my best friend Hotaru who was staring blankly at me. Wonder why thought.

Then, she walked towards us and she glared at me, "never touch my inventions next time or I will really ignore you no matter how much you beg."

"Imai, are you going crazy?! You're actually talking to a cat now?!" I couldn't help what I heard from Hotaru as well. She knew from the start that it was me all along?!

"Of course I'm not crazy. Look at her collar. That's one of my inventions." I looked at what she was pointing and sweat dropped. So, that's how she knew it was me from the start.

"Now give it back or I'll use the baka gun on you." Hotaru grabbed the collar and off it came.

Everyone watched as my cat body glowed and transformed me back to my original body. I cried and hugged Hotaru tightly thanking her so much for giving me my body back.

After crying I looked at everyone to see their reaction, then lastly I looked at Natsume.

Everyone's eyes popped out, and Natsume's jaw dropped on the floor.

I giggled when I saw his reaction and walked gracefully towards him

"Well, I already answered you in my cat form but, of course, you wouldn't understand me. So, I'm gonna say it again: I love you too, Natsume-kun."

After that said I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. We kissed like there's no tomorrow and seperated after running out of breath.

"And you should know, polka dots, that your mine alone and that no one can touch you except me." Natsume smirked at his own words and I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, since you're my boyfriend now can you buy me a box of fluffpuffs?!" My eyes twinkled while waiting for Natsume's answer.

"Hn." Natsume grabbed my hand and dragged me towards my seat.

"After classes, I don't want a girlfriend who ditches classes."

"Hey!" I pouted cutely and I saw him blush.

"You're so cute when you blush Natsume-kun!" He blushed more and just walked towards his seat and read his manga.

-sigh- I'm so happy when Natsume is happy! I got to thank hotaru later, hmm… where is Hotaru?

I searched for Hotaru and saw her talking with Ruka.

I shouted their names and waved to them while seeing their happy smiles. Hmm… something's fishy…

Aww… they look so cute together! Better tell Natsume later!

Class have now started and a new relationship have just begun...

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I know I'm not good so please review my story so that I would know where I should improve on... B

Thank you!


End file.
